where do your loyalties lie
by GothicWolfDream
Summary: "Piper your an cyiconal?" i wisperd "Aerrow i told you where my loyalties lie now" "Pi I dont belave you" i never tought i would be fighting aganst piper  Axp DarkaceXPiXAerrowXpi  Set at the end of "best freinds forever"
1. Chapter 1

Ashia: its11:30 pmonmidnightand I need to Wright something!

Pi: Is this a one shot?

Ashia: pi u know me, I need to cram in as much as I can. So problem not

Pi: so basically ashias trying a whole different kind of ball game here

Aerrow: man I hate some of the pairings

Ashia: ohh grow up. Here are the pairings- aerrowxpiper- darkacexpiperxaerrowxpiper, u got all of that?

Aerrow: YOUR MAKING THE GIRL AM INLOVE WITH GO OUT WITH MY WORST ENOMNY!

Pi: *glances up from book and blushes* your-in love-with-me?

Ashia: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww 3 ok plum bob and rights to our new people.

Roma: hey, on with the story

Ashia: this is set at the end of "best friends forever" after seeing this fan art inspired peace I had a whole story in my head. Thx **World-of-Atmos on for making that pic :D**

**Piper's pov**

**"So piper what will it be? Join me or die..?" cyisones asked me**

**"I thought you would never ask" I smiled at her**

**"Just let me go get my stuff ok? I have some rare crystals on board." We agreed to meet back up and she called of the talons**

***On da condor***

**I tried to sneak in with no luck; aerrow was waiting for me in my room**

**"Piper why are you sneaking in?" he asked leaning on my door frame (do dose that a lot)**

**"Why are you in my room sky knight?" I had a plan to bring down cyiclona since I was a child. I knew every bit if my plan, I just had never added in one thing….leavening behind the man I love **

**(Ok even thought they are 14 in the eppy am making them more or less 16, piper is 15 and so is mc)**

**"Ok pi whats going on? We know about lark aka master cyclones" was he questing my loti to my squadron? He was! **

**God I never wanted to do this but…I was going to have to push them away…make them think am a trader…a….a….cyclonen **

**"Aerrow…..am leaving" I mumbled out and staring at the floor blankly**

**"Pi what do you mean leaving? Like quitting?" I glanced up for just a moment to see the worst thing possible**

**His face was covered in so many different emosons, confuson,hate,fear,anger,rage,worrie but the worse one written in his eyes…loss and hatred**

**"Yes aerrow am quitting. I'll re-full the condor before I go." I felt like crying and running away. If he hadn't been blocking my path I would off by now.**

**(N/A anyone who has read midnight blue will problem know am not the best at long descriptors am better at showing you what they are thinking…it's been about 4 days since I started this I need to fin it NOW!)**

**"Why pi? Is it because we are all boys here? That we don't clean up? Tell me was it is we can change pipe-"I cut him off there and then**

**"AERROW IT'S EVERY THING! I CANT TAKE IT! FINNS PISSING ME OFF WITH HIS PRANKS! YOU ALL NEVER FOLLOW MY PLANS! YOU ALL NEVER CLEEN UP! I ALLWAYS COOK AND CLEEN AM NOT A MAID!" I screamed my heart out at him**

**I just grabbed my bag pack and pushed pasted him, someone grabbed my wrist and I turned around**

**"Pi doesn't leave plz we need you …..I need you" he was crying and was giving me that look I couldn't say no to**

**"Aerrow give it up" I wisped harshly fighting the tears in my own eyes**

**I let go of my wrist and I flew off on my helloscter **

**"Am sorry aerrow" I wisped to the stars**

**Ok I love this story so far and I will make more!**


	2. Roma and Inner Pain

Ashia: iam back and now my dad is reading my stuff

Pi: sooo…. There won't be anymore kissing?

Aerrow: AWWWW *sad face*

Ashia: don't worried I won't stop the kissing

Roma: ON WITH THE STORY – plum bob

Aerrow: *looks at ashia and gasps* no no no no NO!

Ashia: yes aerrow yes

* * *

><p>Roams Bio:<p>

Name: Romadalla May Swift

Age: 15 (same b-day as pi)

Hair: short black hair, very strait

Eyes: Violet

FAM: one sis, master cyclones

Talent: The binding (no soul mate yet)

Outfit: unlike her sis she has on a light blue top like pipers and black Jeans/plim souls

* * *

><p>Pipers Pov 6 months later<p>

_Personal log:_

_Not much to say, its 6 months to the day I left the storm hawks and aerrow. Dark Ace doesn't trust me. But master cyclones dose. Am becoming friends with a girl called roam, she's Mcs sister and the only person here I truly trust. She's different from her sister in so many ways._

_She LIKES sky knights and doesn't want to be evil_

_She's a crystal mage like me who doesn't want to kill people_

_And she was planning to runaway before I got her_

_Well bye love and peace piper of the cyclones_

_p.s mc real name is Jodie ( rl Jodie if u read this am not saying your evil but I did say I would give you a main part ;) )_

* * *

><p>"Miss Piper, Master Cyclonic requests your presents"<p>

I was addressed as miss piper now; I had changed a lot in the past 6 months. My hair was shorter and no longer up but was is almost like cyclones. I wore a black cape with a hood and a black/purple jump shoot. I had swapped my diamond pendent for a dark red one.

I followed the talon to her main room

"Morning piper, we have some battle plans to make" she was smiling a little to much

"Well let's get started" on the outside I was happy and smiling on the inside am dieing and crying

"We are going to put an end to the storm hawks" she smiled and Roma seen what I was feeling

* * *

><p>just re-read this and seen i had hardly anything in it!<p> 


	3. Time to pickStorm Hawks or Cycolna

Ashia: so now we are testing piper to the limit, where do her lotyies lie? With her new best friends? Or her ex-squarer and the love of her life

Pi: *sees the look on ashia face* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aerrow: I hate you sometimes

Ashia: ye ye…. Will you be saying that when … ill shut it now

Roma: on with da story and la plum bob

* * *

><p>Pipers Pov<p>

"Sister may I speck to piper alone" roma knew all about my plan and was helping me

"Yes you may, piper your excused" roma lead me out to the balcony, unlike the one on the condor the view here was just red and dark

Roma just hugged me and didn't speck, she knew how I felt about them…..about _my _sky knight.

"Is ok piper we won't let her hurt them" she wisped softly

* * *

><p>*2 hours later*<p>

"Ok so we will strike at midnight. Finn we be on the night shift so we will be fine for stealth"

What was I doing! I was betraying my squarer,

No I wisent they never showed me any espet so they have it coming

* * *

><p>Ok this one was very short but am making the next one longer I promise!<p> 


	4. The months past to fast

Ashia: hey this is chap 4

Aerrow & pi: * backs turns not talking to me*

Ashia: pi and aerrow hate me now, and they will hate me more after this chapter :'( *runs of crying*

Roma: guys give her a brake; she will make a happy ending….

Aerrow: she is EVIL!

Pi: and we won't ever speck to her again

Ashia: *can be heard crying in my room* :'(

Roma: come on she's balling her eyes out up there!

Finn: PLUM BOB AND ON WITH THE STORY!

Ashia: FINN THAT'S MY LINE!

* * *

><p><em><span>Aerrows pov<span>_

_~1 week with out piper~_

I hadn't left my room all week, as Finn had put it I was a zombie now

Everyone on the condor was feeling her absents. Finn wisent as hyper, Junko cried a lot, stork's eye didn't twitch and raider just stared out the window like she was going to fly back

* * *

><p><em><span>~1 month without piper~<span>_

Every one had accepted it but we still wanted, Finn was a bit more hyper, Junko was just silent, stork was back to his pardoned self and raider just kept staring out the window. He didn't move at all

* * *

><p><em><span>~3 months with out piper~<span>_

We all knew she wisent coming back now, Junko and Finn where back to them self's but still not the same. The merb just well…was being a normal merb and raider had stopped looking out the window

We all wondered where she had gone, but we all knew she was a cyicoan

* * *

><p>Everything is back to normal now. Radar was all happy and I wasn't as much of a zombie anymore<p>

* * *

><p><em>~1 year with out piper~<em>

We were still a broken squadron, starling had came and joined us until we found a percent _first__Officer__Navigator__crystal__Mage_

* * *

><p><em>~2 years without piper~<em>

"Dude what's on the news tonight?" Finn yelled

"I don't know turn it on" Junko yelled

"And in the latest news, the wedding of the Dark Ace and Scarlet will be healed today. "The news person said and a photo of Dark Ace and a girl came up on the TV. She had to be no older then 18, she had Scarlet eyes and was pail but looked a bit tanned. Her hair was midnight blue…..MIDIGHT BLUE! That's….that's…..That's…piper…

* * *

><p>Ashia: *crying<p>

Pi: maybe we should go speck to her...

Aerrow: *reads chapter*:0

Roma: yes there is a bit cliff hanger here


	5. Death Tole

Ashia: heyy am making chapter 4, plz don't hate me after this like they do

Pi and aerrow still hate me

Finn: *ashia runs away crying* awwww poor ashia, on with the story Andy plum bob

* * *

><p>Piper's pov<p>

Piper's Personal log-

_It's been about 2 years since I let the storm hawks, and I updated this_

_Well hires what happed. Am 2 hours away from giving my hand in mirage to a man I don't love, my plan is slipping away am becoming more dark and I hate he storm hawks-_

* * *

><p><em>-Flash back-<em>

_People where screaming on terra nova, a cyclonic terra. We had taken a brake from evil and where just resting then._

**_BOOM_**

_My eyes flashed open from my sleep_

_I opened the rustic window and looked out to see a horror -_

_The terra was being shot at by someone, people in cyiclonan uniforms (mc was having a fancy dress party and guess what everyone came as). Well lets just say it was a blood bath, as first I couldn't see who it was then I see them, aerrow was leading the storm hawks into battle, I don't think they could see that they where doing but It didn't change a thing. People where hiding in the streets, talons falling into the whist lands, and then I seen something horrid._

_A mother with a a set of twins no older then 2 was running into a safe house when aerrow fired at the roof of it and it collapsed, the woman was no older then 21 her self but all I could see was the 3 bodies, one mother and two dead twins._

_One thing the sky knights never know when they invade our terras then leave._

_How many inset die because of them_

_After the mess was cleaned up the death title was high_

* * *

><p><em>56 talons<em>

_29 men over 16_

_32 boys under 16_

_46 women over 16_

_78 girls under 16_

_130 under 6's_

_12 under 2'_

_They had hit a school and day-care the total dead_

_385_

* * *

><p><em>End of flash back<em>

* * *

><p><em>That's why I hate them.<em>

_Am now called scarlet as my eyes have turned red and am more pails. I must go we are getting address call threw_

_Peace out, scarlet_

* * *

><p>"Scarlet! Where under acat" roma yelled down the hall<p>

I slipped into my jump soot and grabbed my crystal staph wile running down the hall.

I passed an old mirred and for the first time in 2 years I seen how much I had chanced

My hair was still midnight blue but it was waving and tied back, I was very pail, my eyes a deep ruby red, my smile was even more sinister. I looked taller and my eyes had dark bags, I even wore black lipstick. Man I didn't look like piper, that's why am scarlet.

* * *

><p>Ok my dads kidnap my power pack so I need to get some sleep night I will update tomorrow<p> 


	6. Soulmates

Ashia: hey am hoping to finest this soon, my arm is in a cast so it will take longer 2 write

* * *

><p>Unknown's pov:<p>

'_The skies shall burn amber, the light leave the atmos,_

_The girl shall have to split her soul, as only she can stop this war,_

_The midnight shall struck; she will lose some on close, _

_The midnight or the sunset shall leave forever, causing the broken 4'_

* * *

><p>Roams pov:<p>

'Scarlet! LOOK OUT!" I screamd, an blond was trying to knock out her blade

"HEY BLONDY! LEAVE HER ALONE-"I yelled

* * *

><p>Piper's pov:<p>

Finn had been about to shot roma when something happened, he look state into her eyes and had stopped dead. Both of them had a dum-scurck look on them, dam it

"ROMA BACK TO YOUR SISTER NOW!" I screamed at her, she broke her gaze with Finn and flu black to her sister's base

"FINN SAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed and flew off

* * *

><p>One hour later_<p>

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Roma screamed, she was passing back and forth in my bedroom

"Roma I know you know,

_In one glance you knew, your eyes meet and you know,_

_Hearts intertwined, souls trapped in a forever love, _

_No words need be said, you in the spell of Cleo_

_No escape, no more pain or hate, when you're under the spell of Cleo'" I said quoting an old poem_

"_Who was Cleo agen?" she asked_

_Cleo was the goddess of love and souls, roma Finns you soul mate" I said_

"" She screamed and ran off

* * *

><p>Aerrows Pov<p>

"FINN WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled at my sharp shoter, he could have killed a cycolna princess but no he has to go all weird, I glanced down at something he was writing,

_Try to find out what makes you tick._

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick._

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate._

_And I don't mind._

_Just let me say that_

_I like that_

_I like that_

"FINN!" I yelled at the blond violently writing on the paper

"Aerrow what's happing to me! I can't get that girl out of my head!" Finn screamed

* * *

><p>Ashis: I will be hoping 2 complete this story by Sunday; my arms in a cast so I am off school but take longer 2 types<p>

Ashia: yes am have went evil


	7. Dam it Finn

Ashia: Man I put on WAY to much gothic music,

Piper: ummm she's scaring me

Roma: O.o plum-bob

Ashia: GRRRRR

Aerrow: her cast is driving her nuts

Ashia: god I have to write an romance seen *bangs head of desk*

Roams pov: 2 weeks later

_Romas log_

_Scarlet and dark ace where married now, they are hunny mooning on some terra._

_The storm hawks have went off the map, my sister has started trying 2 get to the far-side so I HAVE most of the place to myself._

_**Knock knock**_

_What the? Be right back, roma_

"Who's there!" I yelled picking up my crystal book as a weapon; I opened the door to my drawing room to see a figure creeping in threw the window,

I bent over and turned on the light, the room splashed to life and revealed the couplet.

"Don't hit me!" He screamed, the boy who had tried to kill scarlet, Finn I think his name was

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him, if anyone found a boy in my room never mind an enemy boy I would be sent to the dujen

"I came to see you roma, I don't know what's going on but I cabt get you out of my head! Am going insane! I feel so…so-"

"Distant, weird, lonely, helpless?" I asked, ending of his sentice

"I was going to say incomplete" he tried climbing into my room but tripped and landed right on top of me, our faces just milometers apart.

I don't know how it happened but sudley my lips where on his, my first kiss! And with someone I don't even know! I don't care! He's your soul mate you're made for him! Part of my mind sscreamed, puching away all of my worries and fears.

"Roma you in?" some on called from behind the door

"Finn hide" I muted pushing him off from me, "Do I have to roma?" he sighed

"Do you want to be thrown off the side of the terra?"I wisped into his ear, he got up and I shoved him into my bathroom.

"Come in" I yelled

*2 hours later*

I was seeking Finn out after scarlet left, it was about midnight now

"Roma?" Finn asked

"yes finn?" I said half asleep, he bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, this was different then before, I smiled and pulled away.

"You better go before someone sees you're missing, bye Finn" I wisped

"Roma one thing before I go" "Ye?"

"I think I love you" I mutted and jumped out the window

Ashia: yes an sweet ending: D I hate the kisses but, plz don't flame because am scared of your words


End file.
